Heavy Goes Bowling
Description Plot The show starts with a man with a suitcase (Gman ragdoll) walks across the bowling alley parking area, when the other guy comes in and kills him for no apparent reason. We then see Blue Heavy in the bowling alley confused. He says "Now where the F*** am I?" and see's the chasier of the bowling alley as he welcomes Heavy to the 69 Lanes Bowling Alley and tells Heavy about the tournament. As the Cashier of the bowling alley says "Would you like to sign up?" Blue Heavy screams "No!" at him. The cashier, after being yelled in the face by Heavy, tells Heavy to take a chill pill, thus comically cues Louis to appear behind Heavy and shout "Pills!" The cashier then asks Heavy how many games he wants to play. Heavy eventually decides to play only one game. Heavy then pays the fee and is given his lane number, which is lane number 9, which happens to be next to his team mates. Before the Match (Italic lines are Heavy's thinkings.) ''' The Heavy then walks and see's the other bowlers as he reaches his lane. then it cuts to a Blu Medic looking nervous as the Scout boos him. Then he gets serious and throws the ball as he only got two points then shows a quick shot of the Demoman knocking down all but three pins which makes him happy which makes the viewers of the match happy. Then the Medic flips out the Scout which he did not like much and the Heavy announces that was delicious. Then the Medic misses the scout and hits the Heavy in the head. Then the Scout taunts the Medic as we see the Heavy with his middle finger broken, ''he desperately calls for the Medic. After a few cries, the Medic finally gains Heavy's attention, only thinking he is giving the bird. Believes that he's a '''Spy, he killed him instead. it's revealed this was a idea though wrong so the Heavy fixes the finger himself. The Heavy, now holding a ball was seeing the Scout put his fingers in the hole of the bowling ball the heavy tries to do the same thing but broke the ball instead. The Scout has knocked out' 6 of the 10 pins and dance's in cheer then the Heavy throws the ball backwards hitting a guy.Then the scout hit the ball with his bat which leavitates and hits the rest of the pins which he cheers. Dr. Hax appears, and throws LUA Monitors at: *The Scout, because of his cheating skills via manipulation *The Soldier, which fixes his broken neck *And the Demoman, for unknown reasons And he flees until he explodes. As Scout tried to ask what happened, the Medic happily gets his revenge by throwing the ball the Scout who was stuck at the right side of the bowling lane. While BLU Heavy thinks that this was a good idea, he tried sliding on the alley to crash the pins, which results into a failure, RED Heavy laughs at his stupidity. They share a few lines and laughs then the match begins. Trivia/Notes *Dr. Hax made a cameo in this Episode. External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayrNrP0KtOo '''Heavy Goes Bowling in Youtube] Category:Kitty0706 videos Category:Videos Category:Gmod Videos Category:Moments with Heavy